Grounded
by Harry's Girly
Summary: Jo's grounded. Will she ever get to see the guy that she loves, but got her grounded? better than this summary. T for safety.
1. Moonlight

**ROLLIN PAST GAFITTI WALLS...**

**PULL UP, OPEN THE DOOR ALL THE GIRLS SCREAM THERE THEY ARE...**

**TODAY WAS CRAZY BUT TOOONNIIIGHT...**

**THE CITY IS OUUUUUUUUUURS... THE CITY IS OUUUUUUUUUURS... THE CITY OUUUUUUURS...**

**the city is oouuuurs... (that part is sung by my boy Kendall)**

**haha I looove that song. I have outbursts like that. Kendall's Girl here with a fabulous story aboutJo and Kendall, since there are not enough of these in our wonderful fanfiction world. **

**So, now that i've gotten that out burst out, you are probably like GET ON WITH THE STORY WOMAN! So I am. Jeez. A little background on this story, first.**

**ANY KIND OF GUY YOU WANT GIRL!**

**Haha. Sorry. I'm listening to that.**

**OK the basic background is that I want to write a Jo and Kendall story, but have no idea what to write. So, bear with me.**

**Chapter One: Moonlight **

Jo's POV

Could I have picked a better boyfriend? He's cute, nice, funny, a good listener, and I love how he's so sure of himself. And the best part of this is, my parents haven't found out yet. They're on some trip around Central America. As I ponder this, Kendall is staring at me. God, I love him.

I look over. He's so freaking hot. Wow, I'm mushy. Haha.

"Whathca looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the perfect girl. No big deal."

I laugh at this. We are sitting by the famous Palm Woods pool, in one of those little tents. The moonlight danced across the pool.

Kendall's POV

The way the moonlight played across her hair, how her big brown eyes made me so weak. She was perfect, and I loved her, but how to tell her.

She looked at the clock across the pool.

"It's getting late..." she sighed. She stood up.

I looked at the clock. A perfect ending to a perfect date. This is my chance to tell her. I stood up.

"Jo?" I said nevously, a tone that I wasn't too familiar with.

"Yes?" she asked.

Oh, crap. Crap crap crap.

"I-I love you." I studdered.

Her brown eyes lit up. I waited for a response.

"I love you too, Kendall."

I pulled her close. She smelled good, like peppermint. I could feel her breath as I bent down. I finally closed the gap between our lips.

Jo's POV

Oh, he smells so good. I love the smell of his cologne.

"I-I love you."

WHOA WHOA WHOA BACK UP! Did he just say the L word?

"I love you too, Kendall." I can not believe I just said that. But it's true.

he pulled me in close to him. He was getting closer. Closer. Crap. He's kissing me.

Kendall's POV

I moved my lips against hers, wait for her to respond. Did I do the right thing? Still nothing. I pulled back, smiling like an idiot. Jo seemed surprised, but happy. She stood on her toes and kissed me again. I let her stand and bent down. My arms wrapped around her waist as her hands moved up to my neck and entangled in my hair. As we kissed, it got more and more intense. My lips and hers molded together perfectly. I moved my lips around on hers and she responded.

"oh, lookie, our little Romeo!"

**A/N: Oooh cliffie! I love Jo and Kendall. They are my favorite couple. Please review! I got a lot of time, so I might post another chapter or 3. we will see. **

**REVIEW. IT WILL MAKE MY DAY. Please give me any advice, and if you think I changed POVs a lot, that's fine. I was just thinking that, but I wanted to show how they responded to each other. **

**~Kendall's Girl**


	2. Our Own Romeo!

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is Chapter two. Thanks for the reviews, guys! Ok, I can't think of anything else to say. So on with the story!**

**Chapter Two- Our own Romeo!**

Kendall's POV

"Oh, lookie, Oh little Romeo!"

That all too familiar voice. I pulled back from my amazing kiss with the most amazing girl to find Carlos, of all people, standing there.

"Whoa Kendall!"

"CARLOS!"

"I just came down to tell you that we have to be at the studio by 7 tomorrow for harmonies, so you might wanna end your make out session and come up." 

I felt the blush come across my face. I gave a apologetic smile to Jo, and she started giggling.

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute."

Carlos turned and left the pool area.

"So," I started, "I'll walk you up to your room?" it came out more like a question.

"Sure." she said sadly. We exited the pool, and hit the button on the elevator.

We rode in a comfortable silence, as the elevator brought us up to her floor. We walked to her apartment in silence, but our hands were intertwined. Once we reached her room, I turned to her.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course." I answered. I turned to the elevators, but she grabbed my arm.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" she asked innocently.

I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. It was like our lips were made for each other. A soft kiss turned into a make out session. But I reluctantly pulled back.

"I have to get back to my-"

she cut my off with a a soft kiss.

"see you later." she said and pushed me lightly back to the elevators.

I went to the elevators. I rode in silence to the second floor and to 2J. When I walked into our apartment, I was in shock. Carlos had pudding all over his shirt and apparently got it into James's hair. Carlos was running around while James was chasing him screaming "THIS TAKES ME FOREVER TO GET OUT!". All the blinds we open, and Logan was quietly sitting on the only section of the couch that was not wrecked, reading _Doctor's Weekly._ Carlos jumped on the couch, obviously jacked up on pudding. Note to self-tell mom to get sugar free pudding next time. As Carlos was jumping on the couch, he screamed "ROMEO'S HOME!"

"Thanks, Carlos." I said.

Logan looked up from his magazine. Oh hi, Kendall!" he quickly stood up and put down all the blinds. "How was your date? Haha, its not like we were spying on you- oh look they're selling-"

"Spying?" I asked.

Carlos stopped jumping. James stopped running the water in the bathroom. Katie walked in with a cup of pudding.

"I told you not to let Logan in." she said as she took another bite of pudding.

"You guys were spying on my date?" I questioned.

"Um, no-I-We-see we were-" Carlos stammered.

"Is Jo a good kisser?" James called from the bathroom.

"So you were spying." I said.

"we might of glanced out the window from time to time..." Logan said nervously.

I put a couch cushion back onto the couch and sat down.

'What am I going to do with you guys!" my mom yelled as she walked in.

"Clean. Now." she said. "Kendall? Can I see you?" she asked.

"Sure, mom." I said.

Jo's POV (starting from the elevator)

As we rode in silence, I glanced over at Kendall. "Yep, still perfect" I thought. I heared the faint _ding,_ and the door slid open. We walked out, fingers intertwined. When we reached my door, Kendall turned to face me.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course." he started to walk towards the elevators, but I stopped him.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" I asked. I put on my innocent face.

He leaned into a soft kiss, but as time passed it turned into a passionate one. He pulled back. "Aww" I thought.

"I have to get back to my-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"See you later." I said as I lightly pushed him to the elevators. I watched him for a while until he disappeared into the elevators. I opened the door to my apartment to meet my mom, looking through the peephole.

"Hi...mom?"

**A/N: Wow, that was my longest chapter I've ever written! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!**

**~Kendall's Girl**


	3. An Awkward Converstation

**A/N: Okay, the long awaited chapter of Grounded. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Big Time Rush. sniff sniff**

Jo's POV

"What are you doing here?" I asked my parents. They were SUPPOSE to be in Guadalajara or something like that. I closed the door behind me. I walked over to the couch and sat down, knowing I was about to get a long, painful lecture.

"Oh, you know, checking up on our one and only daughter who is suppose to be working on her career. Hows that going for you, honey?" my dad said.

"And we catch you with a boy? Jo, what happened to the sweet 10 year old who wanted to make it big in LA, who always dreamed of being a star?" my mom asked. She said 'boy' like it was a bad word.

"Mom, the 'boy' has a name, and I still want to make it big, but Kendall makes it so much easier."

"Easier? By sucking your face off?" my mom said. I didn't really like that picture.

"Kendall is different than other boys I've dated. You would really like him!"

"Oh so now your going to put us in the awkward position of meeting your boyfriend?" My dad said.

"Just so I can show you that he is a good boyfriend! He wouldn't do anything to hurt me." I was really working them now. I had the big, brown eyes that I knew would make any heart melt.

"If it really matter to you, we will meet your boyfriend. But honey, what happened to the fake boyfriend? I had so much fun with that!" my mom said. Haha. Sucker.

"Okay mom, lets stop living in the past." I stood up and patted her shoulder. I gotta remember to put away the baby albums before Kendall gets here.

Kendall's POV

I walked into the hallway following my mom. She walked into my bedroom, and I sat down on my bed.

"Okay, honey, you probably don't want to hear this, but-"

"Mom, is this the birds and bees again? Come on, I saw that video in, like, 5th grade. You really don't need to tell me AGAIN."

"Okay, but Kendall, that girl does not need that burden, believe me-"

"Mom, 'that girl' has a name, and Jo is smart."

"Thats what they all say..."

I stood up and left. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. A picture of Jo came up on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Kendall!"

"Hi, Jo?"

"Can you come over in like, 20 minutes? And try took look your best, and don't say anything stupid, and if my mom pulls the baby albums out, avert your eyes."

"Got it. See you in 20 minutes and I will try to look better then I already do. Love you."

"love you too." I hung up.

"girlfriend issues?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, go away."

So I tried to look my best, and wondered why the heck Jo needed me to come over and not look at baby albums. I left my apartment, and went down to Jo's. I knocked.

"Hi, Kendall, come on in!" Jo grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I stood next to her as a was looked up and down by Jo's parents. Wait- Jo's parents? Baby albums? It was all making sense to me now. How could I have been so stupid!

"Hello Kendall, so nice to meet you!" Jo;s mom said.

"Hello, Kendall, Jo has told us a lot about you." Jo dad said.

Jo pulled me over to the couch, I shot her a look of fear but she just whispered to me.

"It will be fine, but do not say anything stupid, or offensive." I nodded and sat down. The next hour was of Jo's parents pressing questions to me and me trying not to say anything stupid or offensive.

"Well, Kendall that was nice. I'm glad you take good care of our daughter." Jo's dad said. I nodded, not wanting to say something stupid. Jo walked me to the door.

"Thank you." she said. I didn't know what she was thanking me for, but all I said was "Anytime." I kissed her on the cheek and walked out.

Jo's POV

I leaned against the door, waiting for my parents evaluation.

"Well, he seems very nice, but I still think you need to be punished."

"Mom, I'm not 6 anymore."

"Your grounded."

WHAT?

**A/N: I didn't really like that chapter, but I needed kind of a filler chapter. I will try to update again, but no promises. Please, review!**

**~Kendall's Girl **


End file.
